Choices Between Good or Evil
by The Dark Paradise of Lemonade
Summary: Justice Lawrence, a wealthy American pureblood witch, moves to England because Voldemort thinks her father's inventions can help him in the war against Harry Potter. Justice, however, has no idea what's going on when it comes to helping her father. She has to choose between the Golden Trio and a group of Slytherin purebloods. Takes place in 6 year!
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to Colubrina for making this Prologue better. If your into Dark Dramiones you'll love her stories (: She's Amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fabulous Harry Potter, although I wish I do ):**

* * *

Prologue: The Mysterious Man

Justice was sitting at her kitchen table reading History of the First Potions to study for the test she had the next day. She only discovered someone behind her had an interest in the book when they cleared their throat, startling her. Once she realized it was her father she went to turn around, falling out of her seat.

"Steady yourself and stand up!" Her father was irritated with her clumsiness.

She did what she was told and managed to say a 'yes sir' in a shaky voice, not wanting to anger him.

Clearing his throat for a second time her father, John Lawrence, the wealthiest pureblood in America, ran his hand through his raven hair. "Erm, Justice, do you mind… er… going upstairs?"

She suddenly felt confused. Was that an order or an option? _That's not right_, she thought. _Usually he orders_. Also, why was he stuttering? The Lawrence family was supposed to talk with confidence, or so she had been taught.

She was about to respond when she heard a dark, angry voice outside the kitchen, one that made the environment dry and sad. "Lawrence, hurry up now. I don't have all day."

She could hear he had an accent, and the grin on his face. "Bad things happen to people who make me wait." Shortly after hearing that she heard a group laugh as if they all shared a happy memory.

Justice looked at her father, eyes wide and frowning. She saw fear in his eyes before his face became serious. "Please, go now!" John whispered with annoyance.

She just shook her head. "No! I don't know what's going on! Who's here?!" She realized then that she had made a big mistake. The Lawrence young ones were to not question their superiors.

He snatched her by the collar of her shirt and dragged her to the bottom of the stairs, pushing her to the floor to show his dominance. "You do not say no to me! And you most certainly do not question me!" He yelled through his teeth. He lowered himself to her level to whisper in her ear, sending chills down her spine. "Go upstairs. Get in your room and stay there. If I see you at all tonight. I. Will. Punish. You."

"Y-Yes sir," Justice managed to say. "I apologize Father, it won't happen again." She got off the floor and ran to her room, locking the door behind her. 'Calm down', she thought to herself. 'Breath in and out. 1…2…3…4…5…' As she soon calmed down she had a sudden crazy thought.

She went to her nightstand and, sliding to the floor with her wand in hand, muttered "_Audio_" and started to listen to the conversation below her.

"… What exactly do want with me?" Justice knew that voice anywhere, her dear father.

"Hmm… well, you see, I heard rumors about, my dear Lawrence, back in England. I heard that you think you are above all purebloods in this wretched country you call home. I also heard about your creations and your ideas. You could help me and I could help you. I want you to join me and my… friends."

"And what exactly did you say your name was again?" John asked with confidence.

The mysterious guy let out a breath and hissed, "In our wizarding world I am known to all as Lord Voldemort, but to you I would be your Dark Lord. Let me guide you with your ideas and inventions. I could give you more power Lawrence. Join me in the War and let's get victory together," the Dark Lord said with hunger in his British voice.

There was silence.

"Tell me more about these rumors you heard and what I have to do," John said. "My Lord."

The Dark Lord grinned, "Have you ever thought of maybe… moving your manor and beautiful bloodline to England?"

There was a confused silence.

"But, of course, you really have no choice!" Voldemort said with a laugh followed by the laughter of his group.

Justice had heard enough. She took the charm off and sat in darkness hearing nothing but her own quickly beating heart.

"What the hell is going on?" she muttered.

* * *

**A/N: REVISED AND EDITED but thanks for reading my story (: R&amp;R make my story better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling's owns Harry Potter and the amazing characters, I just own my made up characters /:**

* * *

Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

Justice wasn't really surprised when her father told her that she had a week to pack up everything because of his new "job". She just didn't really know how to leave her life behind and create a new one in a new country. Especially, since her fathers new job seemed filled with such danger. The way that man talked it just made her stiff and cold inside.

As she walked up to the café door, with hesitation, she felt the cold breeze from the inside against her bare feet and walked in. Man, is she going to miss this place. Witches Brewing, one of the best lounging area for students of Pureblood Witches and Wizards of America. Walking along the familiar path, she remembered all her memories she had of this place.

She remembered her mom taking her here when she first registered for the best school any magical person would love to attend but is only for wealthy purebloods. Or when her and her parents had a happy night together before her dad became power hungry and mean. Such good memories that she would never forget. But she also remembered the worse memories. When her mom told her that she was leaving and she may never see her again. She was tired of her father's abusive behavior towards them both so she left. Leaving Justice to feel betrayed and empty. Why couldn't her mother take her with her? She cringed at the thought.

As she got closer to her usual spot in the restaurant she realized that she's starting to have one of her panic attacks. What would her friends think of her moving to England? Oh gods they may hate her forever. "1...2...3...4...5..." she breathed to herself becoming more calm.

Lost in her thoughts, ripping up a piece of useless napkin, Justice didn't even realize that a tall strawberry blond guy was standing next to her trying to get her attention. "Earth to Justice! Are you there?" his deep voice finally woke her up out of her thoughts. Forgetting all her problems she excitedly hug her best friend Mike.

"Hey! Sorry I didn't even realize you where there!" Justice giggled when he spun her around in circles like they were long lost friends. "How are you Mike? And where's the others? It feels like they are taking forever!" she said not admitting that she just got there. Justice sat down pulling Mike to sit next to her. Gosh, she going to miss her best friend.

The thought of how they first meet almost made her laugh. Justice was in the library, her second year, trying to memorize the spells for the Animal Talking charms test she had the next following period. Once she realized she was going nowhere with her studying she threw her book out of frustration not even realizing that it would hit someone. That's when she meet Mike. After apologizing for almost knocking him out with a book, he helped her study the spells. Since then they always been there for each other.

"I'm doing well. And they should be here in a bit. One of the teachers held them back because they set some newbies tie on fire on "accident". But where have you been, you haven't been at PWWA for a couple weeks now." He asked worried.

"Oh…yeah…" Justice started. She wasn't exactly sure how she wanted to explain why she stayed away for so long. Not only because she was leaving but because of her multiple panic attacks and anxiety she had from the memories of her fathers Dark lord. She must not tell them about him, she reminded herself every two minutes.

_DING. _Ah saved by the bell. Her other three friends came in giggling and tackling her in a hug. "Just! Hey! Oh my gods, you should have been there Amy literally set some new kids tie on fire… Are you okay?" asked her concerned friend, Lucy. Justice didn't realize but she was in tears. Seeing her friends so happy and laughing made her think that what she was going to tell them would hurt them.

"I'm moving to England!" she blurted out covering her mouth. She looked at all four shocked faces and tried to explain without all details. "Father got a new job there dealing with his inventions, he thinks it would be good for him. He says I'll be attending some school called Hogwarts where I'll be surrounded by more proper purebloods who can teach me the right way on what it's supposed to be like being the daughter of such power. Said something about how I'll be rooming with Slytherins…? What does that even mean?" she yelled out of anger and sadness. She buried her face in her hands. "I leave tomorrow. He and his boss," _the _"_Dark Lord_" she thought to herself, _but you must not say anything, _she reminded herself. Justice wanted to tell them about the conversation she had overheard but she knew that it would have worried them and she didn't want to see the outcome of it if her father found out. "Thinks that it would be wise to get to work as soon as possible." Justice let out a long shaky breath when she suddenly felt calm with the comfort of arms around her.

"It's okay." Amy's voiced said steady. "We can always visit each other and always write to each other. Promise us you won't be a stranger." Justice smiled at her friends. "I promise."

Mike hugged her tight and whispered in her ear, "Good. I'll miss you a ton" Feeling a little relieved. They spent the rest of the day hanging out, trying to make their last day last forever but when the sky started to get dark she knew it was all over. They said their goodbyes to each other before they left to their separate ways, making her more worried about what tomorrow might brings her in England. Her soon to be new home. Justice cried at the thought of it.

* * *

**A/N: REVISED AND EDITED. Please review (: It would make me happy. Help me make this story better (: Next, Chapter 2: The Meeting. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the precious Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. I think I may cry now ):** **... (:**

* * *

Chapter 3:

John Lawrence cringed at the sight of the house elf opening the door for him to a huge glamorous Manor. He snarled in disgust and cleared his throat. _I don't get how people can stand the sight of those ugly creators. Which is why I killed mine off, _he grinned at the thought.

"M-Mister Lawrence, the Dark Lord w-will see you now in Master Malfoys drawing room." Stuttered the elf. He eyed the shaking thing and almost laughed but held it back, he gave the elf a sarcastic look instead. "Well… Are you going to lead the way?" he said with annoyance.

"OH! Y-Yes sir. Stubby apologizes for being disrespectful sir." Stubby said in a low voice with a hint of hurt. She just doesn't understand why they have to be so mean. John followed the elf deeper into the house and was impressed with how big it seemed as if it was almost as big as Lawrence's old Manor. He looked at the moving pictures of all the previous Malfoys and nod as if he was to approve._ These Britain's' clean up very well_, he thought to himself as he looked around each corner he past. Looking at the colors of the whole house; grey, gold, and black, making it seem so powerful. Strange colors but it fit the house just well especially with the environment feeling dark and dangerous.

John loved that feeling. He loved being dark because it shows that he is stronger than anyone. He can win at anything and he loved being the dominant one. He doesn't care if his own wife left him for being abusive and dark for more power, or that his own daughter despised him for being so rough. He was in control and nobody could stop him. Ever. He will do anything for more. To take over.

* * *

Finally, when they got to the draw room he looked around surprised. The room was huge and there was maybe 10 people in the room, including some blond hair teenage boy sitting in the corner. His face looked as if he did not want to be here. John frowned and almost felt sorry for the boy but he shook it off when he heard his Lord talk to him.

"Ah, Mister Lawrence! I see you made it here with no trouble? How's your daughter adapting to her new home? Justin, her name is right?" Voldemort said with an uncaring grin. He really did not care if he got here with any trouble or about his daughter. John has no choice and if was to reject his offer to move, he might have used an Unforgivable. All he cares for are John's ideas and creations that could end that Boy-Who-Just-Wont-Die and Voldemort is becoming desperate.

"Erm… Justice it is, but whatever you want her name to be. And no, no trouble getting here." He smiled at his Lord. He knew he really didn't care so he left out details.

"Good then! I wanted to talk to you about your…welcoming party." He said cheerfully with a grin. John nearly laughed, "Ah that won't be necessary. I would follow you with or without the party."

"Oh but we must! It's, let me see… required. At the end of the day, you would be part of my group. A Death Eater. And you will stand by my dear proud, Lucius Malfoy." A long blond hair guy wearing black robes stood up and smirked at him. John suddenly felt confused. Death Eater? What the hell is that? "You would receive our honor mark with no regrets." Voldemort continued as Lucius pulled up his sleeve to show the Dark Mark of a snake crawling out of a skull. John's eyes went wide but felt adrenaline pump through his body._ Dark. Power_._ Dominance_. He liked the thought of it. John got down to his knees and bowed his head because all the gods all know he would do anything for power. "Yes, My Lord. Whatever you want."

Voldemort and some women named Bellatrix Lestrange, laugh. "You really have no choice either way," she said in a high pitched voice and smirked. Voldemort eyed John as if he was trying to find all his weaknesses. Please a Lawrence having weakness, no. "So he doesn't. Your daughter must follow me too Lawrence. Can't have that good blood of yours to go to such a waste," he said.

_Why would he want Justice, she was useless with her unnecessary panic and anxiety attacks. She's a disappointment to the courage of our blood with her being a coward. She's not strong enough to accept much power_, John snarled in his thoughts. As he was about to object he soon heard a low slither and looked at the ground to see a huge snake passing by to its owner. "Damn,'" John muttered to himself and smiled. The thought of being inferior with a pet snake made him like the thought of "helping" this Dark Lord more.

* * *

Hours later, John left the Malfoy Manor. As soon as he was noted to be gone, Lucius Malfoy looked at his master in disgust. "Why, my Lord, must you have him join us? He seems untrustworthy. We can't trust him!" Voldemort nearly slapped him.

"Lucius, you are not to question me! If I say he will be my follower, he will be my follower. And if I say he will be trusted, then he will!" Voldemort was almost angry but calmed down when he was a bit curious on my Lucius did not trust him. "But tell me my dear Lucius, why do you not to trust him?"

"Its in his eyes, My Lord. You could see the greediness in them. Bloody hell, we know nothing of him but the fact he's rich, smart, and powerful in America, But how far do you think he would go to fit in with us? Also with his daughter, we know nothing of her either. Lord, would she talk?" Lucius eyed Voldemort trying to prove a point.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at his top favorite followers. " Well Malfoy, thanks for your concerns but I think he is a wanker and I don't think he plans on going that far. Time will tell Lucius and if it may become a problem it will be taken care of but I doubt it. As of his daughter... that's where your young Draco comes in," the blond teenage boy looks up with a blank face "Once he receives his mark he will teach her and train her and she will follow me. Her blood is too precious" Voldemort spoke out his thoughts.

Lucius snorted, "Yeah sure. I still don't trust him even with your thought, no offence my Lord. He is up to something. I'm telling you. I feel it in my veins. And I will find out."

"Don't test me Malfoy! Bad thinks happen to people who anger me!" Voldemort said balling his hand into a fist.

But what if Malfoy is right? John Lawrence may be hiding something.

* * *

**A/N: REVISED AND EDITED Please review and tell me how I can make things better (: . Next, Chapter 3: The Party Part 1**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling... not me sadly. **

* * *

Chapter 3: The Party Part 1

Justice just came in from a long day at Diagon Alley. She laid across her bed and remembered everything that she could from that place. It just seem so magical to her and so different from America. Watching all the paper birds and owls flying around made all her miseries fade away. She closed her eyes and relived her time at the busy town.

She was strolling down the path to a place called, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Her father insisted that she goes to that place to get her uniforms for school. It was weird for her to hear that because she was almost finished with her six year in America, but here they are just starting school from break. And the fact that she had to retake her six year made her dislike her new school already.

Since her father already ordered her uniforms she was just lucky to walk in, pay for them, and be done with it. As she walked in with a ding from the door, a plumped red face women in purple robes popped right in front of her. "How may I help you dear?", she asked with a professional voice.

"Erm, my dad told me that I had to come her to pick up my school uniforms and to give you this," Justice handed a hand full of coins she had got from the wizard bank.

Walking into that bank, she felt as if she was in a familiar place. In America, the bank was somewhat similar except the wealthy purebloods where separated from what her father calls "the unworthiness. The people who don't take their blood serious and ruin it with nasty un-magical people". Justice almost chuckled at the thought, because she sort of agreed with him on that. Why would anyone want to ruin their life for Originals? They just seemed so unfit. Justice may not ever agree with her father but she knows that she would never talk to the unworthiness. She's rich and pure, she had no reason.

"Yes, of course! What is your name?" the worker ask. Justice looked at her up and down, _She almost looks like she could be a plum, _she laughed to herself. "Lawrence, Justice Lawrence. Or maybe its my dads name, John Lawrence?" Justice forced a smile. She doesn't really enjoy talking to people who she doesn't know outside the pure circle from home. If this lady wasn't pure then she might have gagged.

"Oh! Yes," she snapped her fingers and Justice's uniforms appeared in her arms. "Here you are mi dear."

_What the hell is this? I mean I understand the whole uniform but I cant wear this dress thingy,_ Justice thought to herself. "Er... What exactly does this symbol mean?" she asked about the seal on her clothes.

"Yeah, I heard about your family dear, your from America. Schools may be a slightly different from there, but this is the symbol for the house of Slytherins. Usually you don't know what house your in until you wear the hat, but of course with your dad being really known it shouldn't be a surprise." Justice didn't know what exactly she was talking about but she felt offended how the women looked at her in distaste, "It wouldn't be a-" she started with anger but the door opened and the lady walked away from her to the new costumers. "Bitch" she muttered after her and left.

She continued to lay in her bed smiling to herself about the happy moments like when she went to Flourish and Blotts to get her books and Magical Menagrie to get an owl, which was weird. She was lost in thought when her father barged in her new room. Justice jumped off the bed startled and looked her dad.

"Here," he threw a box on her bed. "Put this on and be ready in an hour" he said and left. Do not question your superiors she remembered so she didn't dare and just got ready.

The dress was actually really nice. A black dress that fit around her curves and black robes. She was disgusted by the robes but she put them on anyways, which didn't look as bad. She put her hair up in a bun and put on some black heals, purebloods must always dress proper her mom taught her, and went down to her father.

When she turned the corner to her fathers office he walked up to her and grabbed her arm. "Do not ask questions or speak unless spoken too" he said quickly before apparating out the room.

They appeared in a room with a big circular table filled with at least twenty people. Justice and her father took a seat at the only two empty chairs and looked around. There was a another chair on a large pedestal and was reminded of a throne chair.

The room was dimmed when she heard that voice. The cold and sad voice. She looked around and that's when she seen him, the guy from her house that night. Her back stiffen when she made eye contact with this man, or is it? He didn't really look human but like a snake.

He went over to the throne chair and stood in front of it. Everyone around the table stood up, which almost made Justice panic because she doesn't know what's going on and hurried to follow. Once the Dark Lord sat down so did everyone else.

"Ah, Lawrence! This must be the daughter of yours. Hmm... very nice of you to bring her," he gestured towards her. " Come here now, young Lawrence!" Voldemort demanded. Justice looked at her dad for approval and he gave her a mocked look. "Go, don't make a fool of me." John whispered through gritted teeth. Justice got up and walked around the table to the man while being followed by eyes. She looked around the table and made eye contact with a blond boy that looks much like her age.

When she made her way to Voldemort she managed a low, 'Yes, Sir'. Voldemort beamed and looked at her up and down with hungry eyes. "Mmm... nice to meet the one kid of the Lawrence family. Very nice looking one too." Justice thought she was going to be sick. "Thank you sir, nice to meet you too.

"The man in front of her grinned "Yes, my pleasure dear. Now young Lawrence, your father will soon be part of me which makes you mine too. What ever I say or make you do, you will follow. And if you try to go behind our backs to betray your kind. Ill make sure your own father kills you," he felt joy from the panic on her face. "Are we clear?" Justice nodded, "Yes s-"

"My Lord, you'll call me!" He cut her off.

"Yes, My Lord" she said quickly.

"Good now be seated so we can began our little party" Voldemort shooed her away. Justice made her way to her seat and sat down and looked at her father. His face proud and happy. "You did good, my daughter" he muttered. Her heart raced in her chest.

Johns thoughts was going a mile a minute and he smiled._ Wont take long then,_ he thought to himself. He looked up and locked eyes with the guy who has been watching him since he arrived, the pale Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N: REVISED AND EDITED Please Review ): Tell me what I can make better, turn my frown upside down (: Next, Chapter 4: The Party Part 2**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Harry Potter characters, only the characters that are made up in this story. **

* * *

Chapter 4: The Party Part 2

"Lucius, I am ready for your son. His he prepared?" asked Voldemort. Justice looked to see who the man was the Lord was talking to and seen the resemblance between the boy she locked eyes with earlier.

"Yes, my Lord, more than ready." Lucius said proudly. He grabbed the boy next to him by the collar of his button up shirt and forced him towards the throne chair. "Bow now," he ordered his son but he refused. Lucius raised his hand for a good smack on his head, when a lady caught his arm, Narcissa Malfoy.

"Please Lucius I beg you! Don't let him do this! He is just a boy." she begged. Instead of hitting his son he smacks her right on the face. She whimpered and fell to the floor from the force."He will do what I say!" he growled at her then looked back to his son. "Draco, bow now!" Voldemort just watched with entertainment. Sometimes he sees his followers as if they re a pack of wild dogs. His wild dogs.

"You just hit my mother!" Draco yelled jumping at his father. Lucius had enough. "_Crucio_" he muttered. Draco feel to the ground in pain, his body curling into a ball.

"Stop! That's my son!" Narcissa yelled crawling towards her son.. Lucius stopped, "You both are a bloody embarrassment to me. Draco you will bow and receive your mark, if you don't I will Crucio you until all your bones snap into millions of piece and I may do the same with your mother." he snarled. Draco charged after his dad, his whole body shaking, when Voldemort finally spoke up. "Nott and Goyle, help this man. He's becoming a disappointment." Two big men came over and held down Draco.

Draco had fear in his eyes and was forced to his knees while his father offered his sons arm. "Good boy," the Dark Lord said and pointed his wand on Draco's forearm and muttered something low. Draco flinched with pain and suddenly felt exhausted. The mark soon started to spread down his arm to his wrist and Draco looked at it knowing he lost the battle.

"Now young Draco before you go take your seat, I want to give you a word of advise," Draco stared at his leader. "Refuse to bow down to me again and I will hurt your love ones, now go sit before I get mad." commanded Voldemort. Draco did what he was told and sat down with glossy eyes.

Justice watched with horror in her eyes. What the hell just happened? "John Lawrence your turn." Voldemort insisted. Her dad got out of his chair and moved over to the spot where Draco once stood. He got down on his knees and bowed. "I hope you wont give trouble like dear Draco?" Voldemort asked with curiosity

"No my Lord, I know what I want and I will follow you" he said and held out his arm. Voldemort took it and placed his wand against his arm and muttered the same words from earlier but John didn't show any signs of weakness, he stood strong.

Justice had a ball in her thought and she tried to swallow it.

Soon after everybody moved into a lounged area and brought out drinks while Voldemort went into a study chambers to talk with John, leaving Justice alone. She felt like an outside but heard multiple conversations.

"...Harry Potter is a coward. He might not have died the first time but now we may have a chance." said, who she believed to be, Goyle. Everybody agreed accept an annoyed Lucius who walked off. _Harry Potter? _she thought.

She looked around the room wondering what she could do and seen the boy named Draco sitting in another room with a bottle of stuff called Fire Whiskey. She walked up to the door and knocked, catching his attention.

"Yes?" he growled not wanting to be interrupted.

"May I join you? I don't know what to do at all." she asked sort of hoping he would accept.

"If you really want to spend your time with me, what ever then." Justice may not know the guy but she loved the sound of his voice. It seemed mysterious. She sat down in a chair across from the couch he sat at, wondering what exactly she should talk about.

"So Draco? As in the dragon constellation, right?" she asked him catching his attention. She looked into his eyes and melt into the warm grey color of them. He nodded his head.

"That's interesting. You wouldn't really see that in America," she chuckled.

Draco studied her face. _Why is she here?_, he wondered but played along. "Yeah, my mothers family has this thing with constellations. My mother is named Narcissa and I have my Aunt Bellatrix."

Justice nodded "Ooh that's pretty. Well your mother's family must be really intelligent to start such a tradition."

Draco felt him get warm inside. "Yeah, what about your name? Justice it is, right? I never heard of such." he talked as if he was talking to a business partner sipping his drink.

"Yeah Justice, it is. My father gave me that name to represent power and peace. Like the American court, they are ruled by justice." She felt her face get warm.

Draco took another long sip out of his glass and looked into her soul. "What a strong name. My name is suppose to represent power too but I'm a coward." he looked away and shrugged.

"Not exactly. I see your name as strength and courage. The dragon will protect his family from harm and what I seen tonight, that was a dragon. I may not know you Mister..."

"Malfoy" he filled in.

"Mister Malfoy, thank you, I may not know you but I respect you from what I witness." she smiled at him. He was about to respond when they where interrupted by her father. "Lets go." She nodded at her father and got up to leave.

"I sense I will be seeing you again? Have a goodnight." and with that she was gone followed by his grey eyes.

When Justice and her father got to their Manor she worked up courage and said something to him. "Father I don't know about this." He looked up and nodded his head.

He got out his wand and casted a privacy spell. "Speak now my daughter."

"Do you think they are buying it? Its so hard to not show my true self." she was worried.

"Your doing wonderful my love. Just keep on playing your role and fill in all the nonsense to anybody that walks your path. We worked to hard on this to throw it all away now," he smiled at her.

"Do you really think that they could be watching us right now?" she asked.

"That Lucius man is, but it wont be for long. Soon we will get the trust we need and take over everything. But until then keep your thoughts safe." he said.

"And Justice I never told you how proud I was with you getting the rumor around so quickly and don't take my abusive to heart. You know I love you." he hugged his daughter.

"Yes father I know."

"Good, now carry on and get back to your room!" he growled taking off the spell but winking at his daughter. She smiled and walked away. They would do anything for power. Like Father, Like Daughter.

* * *

**A/N: REVISED AND EDITED Review please! Make my story better! Especially you Kiana (: You awesomesause (; Next, Chapter 5: The Journal**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Journal

Justice was sitting on her bed thinking about everything her father said; 'Your doing wonderful my love. Just keep playing your role and fill in all the nonsense to anybody that walks your path. We worked to hard to throw it all away.'

She shook her head at the voice repeating her fathers voice and walked to her six drawer dresser. She pulled a necklace from around her neck and held it up to one of the drawers. Right then a padlock appeared and she unlocked it. Inside was a locket, a picture of her mom and her, money, and a journal.

She grabbed the journal and sat on the floor turning to the first page.

_**Page 1: The Cover Page**_

_If you reading this than you had made a terrible mistake. You will also not be able to make it to the next page and I'm guessing your wondering why? Well, because I set a curse on this book. That if somebody that wasn't my blood was to set these words to appear in front of their eyes, they would not live. I'm also sorry to say that it can't be reversed. I hope you lived a happy life, but you should have thought of that before you went snooping. Goodbye now._

_**Page 2: July 2 **_

_Father gave me this book today. He told me that he had plans for us and I needed something to take all my notes in. He plans to take over some Dark leader in England by having him come beg at our doorstep. Of course I agree because I'm more of my Father and Ill do anything with him but mother doesn't agree. She says we have done enough dark magic to make us inferior and powerful and we don't need it anymore. I hope mother knows what she's doing, because angering me or my father could be bad. I hope she knows that father is also watching everything she does and everywhere she goes. And Father knows everything. _

_**Page 3: July 11**_

_Mother got caught today with an Original in Fathers bed. My mother can be pretty damn stupid some times. Like I said, she would always be watched. Father of coursed killed the un-magical man and punished mom. She begged me too help her but I just laughed. Was that wrong? I don't feel guilty. Father says that I shouldn't feel guilty because she put filth to our name by sleeping with the 'unworthiness". Of course Father is always right, because we are purebloods and powerful ones. We are suppose to be true to our blood and family line and mother knew that. How could she be so unfaithful? Mother never looked at me the same again._

_**Page 4: July 15**_

_Mother took me to Witches Brewing today. She told me that she was leaving and she wanted me to come with her. I told her no. Why would I want to live with a blood traitor? After asking me over and over again, bribing me she gave up and told me not to mention this to my Father. My exact words, "Father may already know. He is watching you, always, and he may be watching me too." Her eyes looked so scared and I laughed and left her at the table by herself. Sure enough Father found out and I told him everything. Father is definitely not letting her out of his sight now. _

_**Page 5: July 21**_

_Mom was caught again. Except this time trying to run away. Father just gave up and let her leave, but that came with a price. He obliviated her. She knew to much about our secrets Father didn't want to risk anything. He could have just erased her memories about the secrets, but he wanted revenge for causing him pain. She's in a mental house now and doesn't even know she had a family. I will always love my mother, no matter what she did, but this place may be the best for her._

_**Page 6: August 2**_

_After the incident with mother, father said that it would be wise to start our plan. I created two powerful charms and a potion. It took time but I managed it. Father was impressed and said that I could be famous for it but I put it in his name instead. We called it, _Grey Magic. _Father knew then that it was time to spread the word around and he told me to start making friends. Bleh. He said we need to seem real, so I am to make it seem that I'm a troubled child whose father is power hungry and doesn't love his family. That mother left us because he was abusive. I'm suppose to start this tomorrow. It is the beginning of my second year of school._

_P.S This is my last entry. From this point on this book will be filled with notes. _

_**Page 7: War in Britain Notes**_

_Has been going on for some time_

_Leader is named Lord Voldemort. He is a very dark man, as we seen in our research upon him. He's after something or someone, We have not yet to figure this out. _

_A lot of Original deaths, but they call them Muggles. _

_Followers in masks_

_Attempted to get the rumor out about the Grey Magic. I sent a letter saying that somebody name John Lawrence has something that could end the war. They don't know who its from so hopefully he will buy it. Now we wait._

_**Page 8: Grey Magic**_

_A Potion: Can be used__to manipulate. The person that drinks it would be to follow the one that gave it to them. They are to listen or their brain may explode. Side effects are: mental, nerve damage, red eyes, bumps on the skin. (Person dies after a short amount of time) DOES NOT HAVE A NAME YET._

_The Genocide Charm: A ritual to end the population of non-magical people. Need the blood of an Original and the blood of a Pureblood. Have to have the right amount of the correct herbs and animals. If not stirred or timed correctly it may take up to a year to re-due this. Takes up to a month to be finished. Anywhere and Anytime. Its only a one time charm. So it needs to be used right and wisely. _

_Moon Charm: Absorbs the power of the moon, if it appears in the sky at the time. Makes you more power than anyone and can end anything. Just mutter , Meus Luna, and the charm is set upon that person. Sets of an adrenaline rush and could cause serious damage. Just like the other charm, it can only be used once a year._

_*These charms and potion are highly dangerous. The person using these must know what they are doing*_

_**Page 9: Mike Mitchel**_

_Meet in the Library, 2nd year_

_Wand: 11 inch unicorn hair, scale from a mermaid, and oak tree wood_

_Family:_

_Number 8 on the list of richest pureblood list in America_

_Mother and Father is divorced_

_Mother despises me_

_Father left for and Original_

_Thinks that my mother left us. He thinks he has a crush on me, but he doesn't know I have realized. Very smart. Which is very useful so I kept him around as a friend. Gave me the ideas for my Grey Magic , although he didn't know what they are for. Completely Clueless._

_Mike Mitchel shouldn't be a problem._

_**Page 10: Amy Wineheart **_

_Meet in Charms class 3rd year_

_Wand: 10 inch, feather from a dove, chestnut wood_

_Family is number 24 on the richest pureblood list of America_

_Father and Mother been married for 20 years_

_Blood traitors_

_adores me_

_Can be lost at times. Very kind but very cunning. She likes to be in charged. Sees me as her best freind. Walked in on me observing my potion. Been obliviated but may be to risky. _

_Amy Wineheart may be a problem over time. _

Justice skimmed through the rest of the book until she reached the next blank page. She grabbed her quill and ink and began to wrote:

_**Page 25: Lord Voldemort**_

_Heard of him about being the darkest wizard in England. He is our target. Wants my Grey Magic to help him (was a success). Came to our house once and I meet him at the Party. Father is still learning more about the war. _

_Is a half-blood_

_muggle mother, wizard father_

_killed his family_

_He looks as if he may be immortalized by a snake. Still need more information on him, but he may be clueless. _

_Is a problem and will soon be ended._

_INFORMATION SHALL BE ADDED_

_**Page 26: Draco Malfoy**_

_Top wealthiest and purest family in the England area. Meet him at the Dark Lords party._

_Father seems more in love with his master than his family_

_Mother loves him a lot _

_Very protective over mother_

_Named after the dragon constellation. He seems very unhappy. Was forced to be a follower for his mother sake. Very proper. Same year as me. Will be my target to befriend. Clueless for now._

_Shouldn't be a problem at this moment_

Justice looked at her writing concentrating on anything else she needed to write. She was about to close her book when she remembered on more thing.

_**Page 27: Harry Potter**_

_Who is this Harry Potter? _

* * *

**A/N: Review. Tell me what I should do to make this story better. Thanks for reading. Next, Chapter 6: The Train Ride**


End file.
